Vauna Vandrake
Vauna Vandrake is a Saradominist woman of considerable wealth born in, and currently living in, Asgarnia. Her mother and father were in charge of a massive trade empire, with Vauna set to inherit the trade company on their deaths. But, she proved to be a troublesome child in her youth, always sneaking off to play with various bows and crossbows acquired through her parents' business, along with eavesdropping on important meetings involving her parents. At the age of twelve, Vauna was sent to the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede to become a nun, in an effort to quell her restless behavior. While there, her Saradominist faith was strengthened, and most of her education was biased towards Saradominist philosophy. However, she did learn of the Menaphite Pantheon due to the abbey's location in the Kharidian Desert, and as such has an appreciation for the duties that Icthlarin performs. When Vauna was nineteen, her parents were caught in a trade deal with the Kinshra, and the couple were apprehended by Asgarnian authorities. Forced to return home to manage their affairs and hopefully testify, her parents escaped imprisonment, seeking refuge with the Kinshra and therefore sealing their status as traitors and exiles. The family's fortune was seized by the Asgarnian government, along with the trading company and its assets, though Vauna was set to inherit all of it. However, to ensure her loyalty, she had to renounce her family name before she was allowed to claim her inheritance. Since then, the trade company has been downscaled in size. She later learned that her parents died in a ritual meant to summon a demon at the Kinshra's base. Due to her upbringing, Vauna harbors a deep hatred for anything unholy or dark, such as users of black magic (Ancients, necromancy, chaos, etc.), demons, Kinshra members, vyres, and so on. As such, she has taken up the self-titled vigilante profession of "Night Hunter", dedicated to hunting down all unholy and dark creatures. Personality Vauna's personality is stern and to the point, with no time for nonsense. While she may not be described as a particularly kind or warm person, she is certainly not cruel or mean. Her demeanor softens around children, though she is still capable of being as harsh as she would be otherwise. Not one to talk about herself or reveal secrets, Vauna often lets anyone else do the talking, listening and learning as much as she can, out of both genuine interest and to acquire as much information as possible about other people. Appearance Vauna possesses very pale skin, due to her time spent indoors during the day, and outdoors during the night. Her lips are a warm red in color, which is darkened with make-up to a more blood-red color. Her eyebrows are thin and pointed, and her hair is dark and long. During the day, she wears an outfit more suited to a noblewoman, with her hair down and a dress that almost touches the floor. When she is out hunting creatures of the night, her appearance changes drastically, with her hair kept in a long braid in the back, dark-red tinted glasses covering her amber-brown eyes, and black leggings. She sports a variety of leathers for resistance to magical attacks, the most notable of these beings black dragon leather hairbands to effectively render mental attacks useless. No matter what attire she happens to be in, she can always be seen with a brooch around her neck. She stands at approximately 5'9". Possessions Weaponry Steel Crossbow - ''An average-sized steel crossbow, Vauna has modified it so that it can be mounted on her wrist, effectively making a wristbow with more power. ''Mithril 2H Crossbow -'' A massive crossbow that is often strapped onto her back when hunting dark creatures. It is capable of shooting incredibly far distances with very high force. It is difficult to draw back by conventional means, and as such has a winding mechanism that allows it to be pulled back with a crank of sorts. ''Silver Needles - Similar to a shell from a shotgun, Vauna has developed a method of firing a spray of ammunition over a large surface area. Most often, she utilizes blessed silver needles when doing so, allowing her to weaken and injure an unholy enemy with a near-guaranteed hit. Silvthril Bolts - Her standard ammunition (though a larger variant for the mithril c'bow), Vauna utilizes the alloy of silver and mithril in combat. Generally, the silvthril is blessed on the spot by Vauna. ''Silvamant Bolts - ''An exceedingly expensive and effective bolt developed by Vauna herself. These bolts are only used with her mithril 2H crossbow. The metal of the bolt is an alloy of blessed silver and adamant, allowing it to rend through most armors and hides. The shaft of the bolt is covered in a thin layer of red dragon leather, rendering any attempts at stopping the bolt magically to be nearly useless. At the end of the bolt is a barbed point, akin to a harpoon, coated in a mixture of tar, crushed dragon scales, and toxins. The barbed end is meant to cause additional damage when pulling the bolt out. The tar mix is intended to cause infection (tar), magic dampening (dragon scales), and poisoning (toxins). Each bolt is about the size of a shortsword. Vauna currently possesses two of these bolts, due to the difficulty of crafting them and the expenses associated with the materials. Accessories ''Light's Eye -'' Vauna's prized possession, an exceedingly holy pendant. Strung on a chain of blessed silver, the brooch is carved from a potent form of magic wood. At a private site by the River Salve grows a collection a magic trees, watered weekly with holy water by Saradominist priests. The end result is a magic tree that radiates holy energies, and it is from these trees that the brooch is shaped. Set in the center of the brooch is a violet gemstone, a rare Salve crystal, carved into the shape of a vial. Contained within the holy gemstone is an extremely potent form of holy water -- Icyene tears consecrated in the Church of Saradomin on Entrana. When near unholy creatures, the gemstone and liquid inside will start to glow a magenta color that grows more and more red as the distance between the amulet and the unholy being is closed. Beings such as vyres, werewolves, demons, etc., will feel ill and weakened when in the presence of the brooch, and lesser creatures such as the undead, starved vyres (vampyres), and imps will be repelled by the amulet entirely. Any unholy creature that comes into physical contact with the amulet will fall severely ill and will most likely be forced into a catatonic state. Vauna guards this necklace with her life. ''Night Glasses - ''A special pair of lenses that allows the user to distinguish dark energies such as Ancient Magic and necromancy, as well as the unholy auras of vyres, demons, and werewolves. ''Dragon Leather Hairbands -'' Used to tie back her long hair and hold it in a braid, Vauna possesses several bands of black dragon leather that will effectively nullify any attempt at mental magic on her, whether it be malignant or benign. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Saradominist